Woods-Watson Institute
Woods-Watson Institute is a supposed school for "higher learning". While they have a website there are many key elements that makes the school stand out from ordinary schools and deem it as suspicious. __TOC__ School Description The Woods-Watson Institute's About Us section on their websitewoods-watsoninstitute.info reads as follows: : "The Woods-Watson Institute of Higher Learning is an experimental private school that promotes creative educational processes that benefit both the teacher and the student. We are a small institution, but we consider that one of our many strengths. Our size allows for an intimate atmosphere of learning where no student will feel overlooked. : Here at the Woods-Watson Institute, the faculty has carefully selected the core curriculum, which covers what we consider to be the foundation of a pupil's education. But what makes our program truly unique is that we have left room for each student to elect classes in fields which allows them to harness their greatest aptitudes. We pride ourselves in our mentor program where older students and teachers work directly with younger students cultivating new ideas and conversation around their individualized areas of study. : Our mission is to prepare our students for the future by building inner strength and self-mastery. We believe our school nurtures the inner potential that resides in all of us." Courses Suspicious Aspects While the site appears at first glance to be a normal academy or university there are aspects that both Blake and seekers find troubling. These include: * There is no contact information or recruiting process. * All the photos used are stock photos. * The professors seem to teach esoteric subjects such as alchemy and implications of mythical creatures. * In addition some courses discuss the works of people who disappeared, but include references to works from after they had disappeared. * On 29/Jul/2014 the school's site included two numbers at the top of the screen the first was 1406656800 and the second is a number that counts up from there once a second. If this is the case the count began January 1st, 1969. (Note: these are Unix timestampshttp://www.unixtimestamp.com/index.php, and a result of the Date() function in php. 1406656800 refers to 6:00PM on Tuesday the 29th of July.) * At the same time the course, "Biological Implications of Mythical Creatures" was changed to be in room CBGAQU instead of a normal WW#### Scheme. * On 02/08/2014 the school's website was altered by an as yet unknown actor. The pictures on the .info main page briefly appeared to have the eyes of the people scratched out, and the links to the Home, Courses, Faculty, and Events pages in the top bar were altered to link to 404 pages with cryptic, threatening messages on them. After a few hours, the page returned to normal. * On 03/08/2014 the school's website reverted to the 'dark' version at or around 12:35 EST. Bolded passages on the main page spell out the phrase "Power is one of our many strengths. no student will harness their greatest aptitudes." sic Connection to Henna Hypotheses References